One-shots heartland
by Dutchwriter
Summary: Just some short one-shots that'll come to mind. Request are always welcome.
1. Accidental secret revealed

**Hey! I'm new to the heartland fanfiction world. I already have some fanfics in the world of Once Upon a Time. If you know that show, check my fanfic's out! For now, enjoy my one-shot for heartland. I hope that there will be more to come.**

* * *

Amy sighed, plopped down on her new couch, feet up on the coffee table. She heard Ty humming in the shower. It has been a long day for the both of them. First they fed all the horses, went into town. Actually went into a children's clothing store. Got some white rompers for the baby. On Lou's advice.

They had an doctors appointment, another ultrasound. They had decided against knowing the babies gender. They saw the baby, it was healthy, ten vinger, ten toes. As the ultrasound went on, the baby kept moving, kicking, stretching, doing all kinds of movements. Showing off its mommy and daddy how it could move, while moving Ty noticed something.

He gasped, droppings Amy's hand. Amy looked up at him, "What?"

"Ehm.." He stammered.

The midwife smiled, "I think someone noticed the gender."

Amy eyes widened. "Ty! We decided against…"

Ty cut her off. "I know, I know! But.." He pointed at the screen. "The baby is showing," he quotes with his vingers, " 'it' clear as day!"

Amy looked back at the screen a bit annoyed Ty knew. She squinted her eyes. "How? I don't see…" She sat up. "No…" She grabbed Ty's hand, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Lou said knowing the gender could help with planning." She looked back at Ty grinning. "We can buy a lot of stuff now."

* * *

So after a day full of events Amy finally could relax on the couch, hands resting on her now pretty big baby bump. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing it wouldn't last long. She heard the shower shut off, "Are they here yet?" Ty asked, head poking out of the bathroom door.

"No," Amy hummed. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

Ty got out, quickly got dressed, his wet hairs sticking on his forehead. When he finally sat down next to his pregnant wife, the stables doors openend. "Can we come up?" Lou shouted.

"What do they want to tell us?" Tim asked, following everyone upstairs, not waiting for a answer if they could actually come up.

Lou smiled entering the loft. "Something about the baby."

Katie ran in, jumping on the couch next to Ty. "What is it! Do I get twins! Do I?" She stood on the couch, leaning on Ty.

He laughed, "I'm sorry Katie, no twins."

"Aww." She plopped down on her bum.

"Do you know the gender?" Georgie asked.

Lou smile got bigger, she got a text from Amy this morning, saying they accidentally found out and wanting to tell the family tonight.

Amy nodded her head, sitting up straight.

"No way, I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?" Jack sat down, clearly amused.

"We did," Amy answered. "But someone moved so much on the screen." She petted her belly.

"You could not not see it." Ty finished Amy's sentence.

"So, tell us!" Lou said impatiently. "Do I get a niece or a nephew?!"

Ty grabbed Amy's hand.

Amy grinned at her sisters tactics. "It's a…"

* * *

 **The end! I wouldn't reveal it for real, we don't even know in the show yet. We'll have to wait...**


	2. Replacing the pillow

**I love how they write heartland, so don't get me wrong when I say this. But I'd like more sister fluff! I love Amy and Lou. So yeah... Amy and Lou story.**

* * *

"Oh god Lou, I am so uncomfortable." Amy moved on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Lou grinned. "I know the feeling."

Amy sighed. "You don't have to be here." She said a bit annoyed her sister was here. She was fine on her own.

"But I am." Lou placed a hand on Amy's bump.

"Lou, would you stop that." Amy placed a hand on Lou's hand. She wanted to push her sisters hand away, but the baby kicked right there and then.

"The baby knows who his aunty is." Lou smiled, her thumb stroking the baby bump.

Amy let her head fall back against the couch. "I just wish Ty could feel this," one hand still on Lou's, the other hand was now stroking the bump too. "I want the baby to kick him too..."

"I know." Lou acknowledged. "That's why I'm here."

"You're not Ty." Amy mumbled like a four-year-old child.

"Ty will feel this. He'll be here in time." Lou whispered, saying it more to herself than to her little sister. Trying to believe it herself. They all wished the best for Ty, they all wanted this for him. This was something he needed to do. There was just one month left of Mongolia. There were just two months left of this pregnancy.

Amy stared at their hands on her bump.

"Whoa! Did you feel that."

Lou nodded.

"Ouch." Amy sat up. The baby started to kick harder.

Lou started stroking again. "Hey little niece or nephew. I'm your aunty Lou. I know you want us to know you're there. But can you stop kicking my sister." She jokingly scolded.

The baby did stop kicking, but was still moving around.

"There, that's better."

Lou noticed Amy was still uncomfortable.

"I'm never going to get a normal night of sleep."

"Have you used the pillow I got you."

Amy shook her head. "It makes me miss Ty more." She quietly admitted.

"Amy, that thing will make all of this so much more comfortable."

"I know! But once I start thinking about Ty, my hormones play up, I start to cry, and I'm still not able to sleep."

Lou sighed and got up. "Take my hand."

Amy was confused but still took her hand. Lou pulled her up from the couch.

"Lou, I am not sleeping with that thing." She argued.

"You don't have to." She led Amy to the bed. "Lay down."

Amy did as she was told.

Lou walked around the bed, laying down on the other side. "Come here." She motioned to the blonde the scoot over. Amy again did as she was told. "Lou what are you doing." She still argued though.

"I'll be your pillow."

"Lou, don't be stupid, it's the middle of the day."

"So what, you're tired. You've been yawning all morning at breakfast. Just nap. I'll wake you before dinner. I might take this chance to nap too."

Amy laughed quietly. But did as she was told, koala'ing Lou. "This is kinda weird."

Lou wrapped her arm around Amy. "I'm just helping out my very pregnant sister, nothing wrong with that."


End file.
